Bright Red
by crystalessences
Summary: Kita grew up as a part of HOMRA, following her big brother and Mikoto around. Aiko grew up trying to stay out of trouble but that was never in her personality. When Aiko gets caught up in a bar fight everything changes. She's introduced to the world of the Kings. T for language in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1- Bar Fights

**Chapter 1- Bar fights**

**-December 19****th ****, 9:48 PM-**

"_Hey! Hey! Break it up!"_

Shouts drifted upstairs, disturbing my peaceful evening. Annoyed I set down my book and strode downstairs. I was half curious about which pair of guys was fighting and half curious about what Izumo was going to do when they ultimately damaged his precious bar.

Descending the stairs to the first floor I found Bandou holding back a struggling Chitose and Totsuka dragging away a relatively calm girl with long black hair. Izumo on the other hand was stooped over at the far end of the bar, furiously wiping up a mired of spilled drinks all the while muttering something about his specially imported bar.

"Are we all good here or do we need a mediator?" I question with a small smirk.

"Don't instigate Chitose-san, Kita-chan." Warns Kamamoto as he sits and looks on from his seat at the bar.

"I agree." Grunts Bandou as he struggles to keep Chitose restrained.

"Sorry, sorry." I apologize, holding my hands up in defeat.

"Just let go, I'm done with this." Chitose says as he rips himself out of Bandou's grip.

"So he yielded first." Smirks the dark haired mystery girl.

"YOU-!" Chitose lunged towards the girl but Kamamoto stepped between them, successfully stopping the angered womanizer.

"Jeez, what's got you so worked up? Did she turn you down or something?" I question, leaning up against the bar.

Chitose shoots me a death glare but I just respond with another smirk.

I was surprised as Mikoto seemed to materialize out of thin air. I hadn't noticed him at his normal seat on the couch under the window but I could have been mistaken. He gripped Chitose's shoulder and I saw him wince a bit. The two men looked at each other for a moment before Chitose wimped out and looked away. Without a word Mikoto started towards the stairs, giving me what I would assume to be a warning glance before disappearing with Anna hot on his heels.

Chitose, with a hanging head, slowly walked towards a table and Dewa went to join him. Bandou sighed and went back to the bar and picked up the drink he had abounded when the fight had broken out. Totsuka slowly walked away from the mystery girl towards Izumo, who was still blubbering about his beloved bar.

I eyed the girl before strolling up to her, a grin stretching across my face. "So what exactly did you do to get him so worked up?"

"I don't even know." She shrugs "But it was fun."

**-30 minutes prior, 9: 18 PM, Mystery girl's POV-**

It had been a **long **day at the University. First I woke up an hour late because the piece of crap I call an alarm clock didn't go off so I was late to my morning lecture. Between my lecture and mid-morning classes I had gone to the vending machines to get a snack since I hadn't had time to eat breakfast. I bought some poptarts but when I opened the package there was only half of the sugary pastry left. In my afternoon web design class we received the scores back from our last test; I got a B minus, my first score this semester below an A. Then lastly I almost got hit by some drunken idiot freshman when I was crossing the student parking lot on my way to the library.

Definitely not my day.

I was currently on my way back to my apartment. By foot I might add, not that I mind too much. I may have forgotten my bus pass this morning but it wasn't a problem. I liked the exercise since all I seemed to do these days was sit through lectures or work on a computer, I would like it a bit more if it wasn't so damn cold.

I lived in a slower part of town. There were more apartment complexes and studio buildings than big cooperation buildings. Bars and clubs dotted corner buildings and small businesses shops lined the main roads. I stopped on a corner to stand near a bar door, the heat crept out into the darkness and I welcomed whatever I could get. Noise seeped into the evening as well, mixing with the street noise. One sound stood out among the chatter and clinking of glasses; the strumming of a guitar could just be heard. I turned towards the door and peered in the window. The bar wasn't too busy, it already seemed past rush hour actually, about half the tables were vacant and three men sat at the bar, all alone. Some tables were littered with empty bottles and glasses while others were in the process of being cleaned. In the back, at the end of the bar sat a sandy haired man with a guitar, I could see his lips moving but being so far and on the other side of a door I couldn't hear him, nor was I good at lip reading. My eyes traveled up to the large sign above the door: _HOMRA._ I'd been meaning to stop by and try their drinks so I might as well go tonight.

I pulled open the door and a chime sounded throughout the room. Only the blonde man behind the bar, my assumption is that he's the bartender, looked up at the high pitched sound. I slowly made my way to the bar, not needing a table all to myself. I took a seat near the middle of the bar, wanting to hear the guitarist but not being obvious that I came in to listen.

The tall, blonde man came over while wiping a clear glass. "What can I get you?" He asks, leaning his elbow on the smooth wooden bar, looking at me expectantly.

"Hmmm… just a beer." I wasn't looking for anything fancy or expensive, just a good ol' fashioned beer.

"Alright, but I'm gonna' have to ask to see you ID." He says, setting down the now clean glass.

" 'kay, give me a sec." I reach into my messenger bag and pull out my wallet, tugging my ID out and passing it to the blonde man. He looked over it and smiled. "Thanks." He hands it back and I slide it back into my bag. "I'll have your drink in a minute."

He walks off; humming along with the quiet song the guitarist was playing. I looked over at the sandy haired man as he started a new tune. He was young, probably somewhere within two years of me and not much taller. As I checked out the musical man another slid into the seat next to me.

"My buddies bet me that I wouldn't be able to start a conversation with the most beautiful girl in the bar. Wanna' buy some drinks with their money?"

I slowly turn to look at the brown haired man. He wasn't unattractive. No, I'm sure some girls would fall for that face easily. He just wasn't my type. Whatever my type is. "If it gets me free beer then fine by me."

Before he could respond the bartender came back with my beer, eyeing my buddy before attending to a group of rowdy men seated at a table near the door.

"So what's a beauty like you doing in a bar like this?" Asks the flirt before taking a swig of his drink.

"De-stressing." I take a long gulp of my beer and smile as the little buzz starts to settle in my head.

"What's making you stressed?" Was he seriously trying to get to me though my problems? Weird approach.

"Huh, I don't know. Maybe it was the almost getting killed by a car in the parking lot today." I shrug

"How dare that idiot. You want me to take care of him?" I can tell this guy has had a few more drinks than me, his grin was slightly lopsided.

"I think I can handle him better than you could right now." I smirk into me beer bottle.

The flirt set down his drink, anger obvious in his expression. "Darling, I doubt you could do any man any real damage." He says, scanning my stature.

"I beg to differ. I could take you down before you ever saw it coming." I frown, setting down my almost finished beer.

"Wanna' test that theory, darling?"

"My pleasure."

Before I could realize what had happened we were brawling. His punches were sloppy but his taunts were flying fast. I returned with a knee to the gut. I thought I had shown him and he would back off. Apparently he wasn't that smart. He came back twice as angry. As he sent another punch my way I could have sworn his fist my cloaked in red, but then again, I had just downed a beer in record time. Before his fist made contact he was jerked back by a guy wearing his hood up and dark round shades. I felt someone tug me backwards by my arm. I turned to find the guitarist frowning, at me or my opponent I had no clue.

As the brown haired flirt struggled against the hooded guys grasp I noticed a girl with light brown hair descend the stairs in the back of the bar.

"Are we all good here or do we need a mediator?" Smirks the girl as she adjusts her red beanie.

"Don't instigate Chitose-san, Kita-chan." Warns a particularly larger man from his seat at the bar.

"I agree." Grunts Hoodie-guy as he struggles to keep 'Chitose' restrained.

"Sorry, sorry." Apologizes the beanie girl, holding her hands up in defeat.

"Just let go, I'm done with this." 'Chitose' says as he rips himself out of Hoodie-guy's grip.

"So he yielded first." I smirk

"YOU-!" 'Chitose' lunges at me but the larger man steps in between us, restraining him.

"Jeez, what's got you so worked up? Did she turn you down or something?" The girl questions, leaning up against the bar.

Chitose shoots her a death glare but she responds with another smirk.

I flinch as a man brushes past me. I look up at the man as he stands next to Chitose. He has bright red hair that's sotra' brushed back, he's wearing a black leather jacket and the chains hanging off his jeans are obvious. He grips Chitose's shoulder and I see him wince. The two men looked at each other for a moment before Chitose wimps out and looks away. Without a word the red head starts towards the stairs with a small girl with white hair close on his heels.

Chitose, with a hanging head, slowly walks towards a table with a man wearing a maroon derby hat. Hoodie-guy sighed and went back to the bar and picks up a drink. The guitarist slowly lets go of me with a hint of a smile in my direction before heading off to assist the bar tender.

The beanie-girl eyes me before strolling up, a grin spread across her features. "So what exactly did you do to get him so worked up?"

"I don't even know." I shrug "But it was fun."

"Chitose-san get over here and apologize to my bar!" Shouts the bartender

"Apologize to his bar?" I question the girl.

She gives an obviously half hearted laugh, "It's my brother's precious bar, so whenever one of the guys damages it he makes them apologize."

"Your brother?"

"Oh, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Kita Kusanagi and the crazy guy behind the bar is my brother Izumo." She smiles and holds out her hand.

"Aiko Ikeda. Nice to meet you Kusanagi-san."

"Just call me Kita. Everyone calls my brother Kusanagi-san."

"Well then, nice to meet you Kita-san."

"Nice to meet you Ikeda-san."


	2. Chapter 2- Plus One

**Chapter 2- Plus One**

**-December 20****th****, 11:16 AM :Aiko-**

I was walking. Again. Whoopee…

After the fight last night I had paid and went home. I really didn't want to stick around with the womanizer whose pride was injured. Now, here I was walking through the same neighborhood, a strange sense of foreboding settled in the air, as I was on my way to movies with some friends. Something just wasn't right but I couldn't but a finger on it. I shrugged mentally; it probably didn't mean anything to me.

I rounded a corner to find no one of the streets yet shouts resounded throughout the surrounded street. I looked left and right and then left again, still not finding the source of the shouts. I realized too late a figure approaching from behind on the left. I felt immediate pain as something struck the back of my skull. I fell forward, my knees smacking against the cement then my palms as I attempted to catch myself. I stayed there, on my hands and knees, for a moment as my attacker shuffled around me.

"You thought you could run away, red clansmen."

Red clansmen? What was he talking about?

"What the hell are you talking about?" I pushed myself up onto my knees. My attacker stood in front of me, sporting a blue coat, black pants and boots. He was holding a sword within its scabbard above my head.

"I'm talking about you HOMRA thugs and running away from a fight."

Homra? Wasn't that the name of the bar I went to last night?

"I don't know what thugs or what fight you're talking about." I growled, shooting him a death glare.

Shouts resounded again, this time louder and obviously closer. Then came footsteps, pounding footsteps, maybe two or three people. My attacker glanced to our left and I took the opportunity. Shoving myself off the ground I felt my fist connect with his cold cheek. He grunted and stumbled backwards, pricks of blood pooling where my knuckles connected. It was then I realized I was wearing rings, my rings had added to the affect of my revenge.

"What the hell did you do to my face, bitch!?"

"Honestly, I think it's an improvement." My voice was chipper which just infuriated him.

He charged at me while drawing his sword. I ducked and brought my right knee up, successful kneeing him in his baby-maker. He grunted as he landed on his back before rolling over, groaning in pain.

"I don't know who you thought I was but you really shouldn't have gotten me involved." I kicked him in the back of the knee for good measure.

"Well that was interesting."

Shocked by the voice I spun around to see the girl from the bar last night, Kita.

I noticed her brother, Kusanagi, leaning up the wall behind her, smoking. "Good to know she can protect herself."

"She probably would have kicked Chitose's sorry ass if they had actually gotten in a fight last night."

"H-HOMRA…thugs-s…" Stutters my attacker as he continues to roll around in pain. Guess I knee-ed him a bit too hard.

Kita frowned and strode over to the blue-clad man and squatted down next to him.

"You call us thugs? You're the one who attacked a civilian."

Shocked crossed his features as he eyed me, then Kita, then me again. I heard chuckles coming from Kusanagi as Kita just smirked at the man.

"Get out of here." Kita scoffed as she stood up "Your clansmen have already left."

The blue man took her hint and scurried off, taking his half-drawn sword with him.

The way Kita and Kusanagi were acting contrasted to their attitudes last night. Kita had simply seemed like a friendly girl who liked messing around with the guys. Now she was harsh and a tad bit violent too. Her brother had gone from a bartender who was overly worried about his bar to a cool headed man who watched his sister taunt my attacker.

"She was impressive." A red haired man appeared from around the grey buildings corner. He was pushing back his bright hair.

"Can she?" Kusanagi and the red-head exchange what seemed to be a very knowing glance.

"Seriously?" Kita smiled, obviously knowing what was going on between the two men.

"Yes." The red-head's voice was deep and rough, giving me the chills or maybe it was the fact that his hard amber eyes were trained on me.

"Ikedea-san." Kita's voice distracted me from the nameless man. "We would like to know if you'd be interested in joining HOMRA."

"HOMRA? As in the gang HOMRA?" I wasn't stupid, I'd lived in Shizume City almost all my life, I knew of the 'legendary gang'.

"Well we aren't really a gang." Kita answers, scuffing her boot against the sidewalk. "People make us out as the bad guys but we really aren't." Something about her had changed again, she seemed to be more like she had last night; calm, kind of quiet and friendly.

"Why do you want me to join you guys?" Was my next question. Of all people, why me?

"You're obviously physically strong." Kusanagi grinds his cigarette into the wall behind his as he starts to explain. "And last night we saw that you have a strong will. Not many girls would go picking fights in a bar."

"Plus, now that Mr. Blue has seen you with and around us you're on their radar. It's possible you could become a target." Adds Kita

"Who was he?"

"A grunt from Scepter 4." Explains Kita

"Isn't Scepter 4 a police force?" Why would the police target me?

"That's just their cover. They're like us." Now Kita was starting to lose me.

"A gang?"

"No." She pauses, trying to turn her thoughts into words. "It's hard to explain. We can't really tell you unless you become a HOMRA member."

"Sure."

"Huh?" She gives me a blank stare.

"I'll join you guys."

"Really?" A smile crept onto Kita's features, making her look younger.

"You do realize this is not some club that you can join and then leave when you feel like it, correct?" Questions Kusanagi

"I understand."

"Testing time!" Kita looks like she's going to jump for joy or something.

"Test? What test?"

"The test that determines if you can join HOMRA." She sounds like it's painfully obvious.

"Wasn't this enough of a test?!" I shout, waving my arms around the gloomy side street scene.

"Oh, it's nothing like this. Just a little test that Mikoto issues." She sounds so chipper and calm, it's a bit unnerving.

"Mikoto? San?"

Kusanagi gestures to the red haired man. "Mikoto Souh; the King of HOMRA."

_Oh…okay then…_

I take a deep breath, though I'm not sure why I'm suddenly worried about this man, before taking a few hesitant steps towards him and his grim face.

"What's your name?"

"Aiko Ikeda."

"Well then Ikeda-san." He held his large hand out as if he was greeting a friend. Without thinking to much about it I extended my own. Before my hand met his though there was a flash of red. I looked towards his hand, confused.

It was cloaked in fire. His hand was on fire!

His hand was on fire?

This reeked of Kita's so called 'little test'.

But still, his hand is on fire?

I puffed out my cheeks in annoyance. I was over-thinking this. Way over-thinking it. I internally shrugged before gripping the red head's hand.

I wasn't burning up or in any sort of pain so I figured it couldn't actually be fire. Though I quickly detected a slight warmth. Nowhere close to a burning sensation, it was a comfortable warmth on the slightly chilly winter afternoon. It traveled up my arm then filled my torso, giving me the sudden urge to smile. As strangely as it came it faded away.

We both withdrew our hands, the hints of a smile gracing the stoic mans face.

"Welcome to HOMRA."

Kita was obviously overjoyed with my membership, saying something about not being the only girl around anymore. I would have asked what she was talking about if I hadn't checked my watch.

I was going to miss the movie I had planned to meet Nina at.

"I'll catch you guys at the bar tonight!" I shout before dashing away.

**-December 20****th****, 7:30 PM :Kita-**

"So there's going to be another girl in HOMRA?" Questions Kamamoto as he continues to eat his extremely large dinner.

"That's bull. Girls shouldn't be fighting." Scoffs Yata.

"Excuse me?" I swivel around to face to the auburn haired boy.

"I-I didn't mean anything by it…"

It was always entertaining to watch Yata get flustered. Normally he isn't too bad around me but when I get to teasing him, well let's just say I sometimes have a bit too much fun with it. He often walks right into it too, like now.

"Sure ya' didn't."

"Honest!"

"Don't give him too hard of a time, Kita." Chides my brother.

"Aww, Kusanagi-san, don't spoil the fun." I felt someone's folded arms on my shoulders, leaning into me. Judging by the voice it was Totsuka. "Yata-san is a big boy, he can take Kita-chan's treasing."

"I feel like that was still an insult, Totsuka-san." Yata grumbles, standing up as he goes to sit elsewhere.

"Well beanie-boy there seemed pretty pissed." Ikeda said, sliding into Yata's vacated seat.

I give a slight chuckle as he shoots her a glare from across the bar. "That's Yata-san. You'll find that he's a bit touchy sometimes."

"I see…"

"Though I wouldn't get in a fight with him." Warns Totsuka.

"He is our vanguard for a reason."

"That squirt is a vanguard?" Ikeda glances around me at Yata, she's lucky he didn't hear her. Though Totsuka heard her loud and clear.

"Haha! I like her already." He swung his arm around her shoulder and the other around mine. "You picked up a good one Kita-chan."

"Only you could make it sound weird like that Totsuka-san…" I mumble.

"Well it's nice to know I'm already liked around here." Smirks Ikeda, spinning around in her bar stool.

"Are we going to get an introduction with the new girl or are Kita-chan and Totsuka-san gonna' hog her all night?" Asks Kamamoto as he finally puts down his fork and stops eating.

"Fine. Fine. Everyone can gather around if they want." Calls out Totsuka, lifting his arm from my shoulder.

Tonight there were no costumers so we could speak freely with our new member.

And trust me everyone did. Somehow, amongst the chattering guys (I've never heard a group of guys talk so much, it was worse than a gaggle of high school girls) she got the gist of HOMRA. Or at least I think she did. She met everyone, including Anna (who left Mikoto's side for a record length of time) though Chitose didn't talk nearly as much. To be honest I don't think he talked at all, which would be a new record for that flirt.

Ikeda was on her way out when I finally got a chance to talk with her.

"Ikeda-san."

"You don't have to be so formal. Call me Aiko." She says, shrugging on her jacket.

"Girls have to stick together?" I ask with a smirk.

"With this crowd, for sure."

* * *

**So how am I doing so far? Please leave a review (I live off of them) plus the more reviews I get the faster I'll update (its a proven fact among fanfiction authors ya' know.) Thanks for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3- Starting to a lot like X-mas

**And here's the long awaited Christmas chapter! Thanks to my one reviewer on the last chapter, hope you like this chapter as well:)**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Starting to Look a Lot Like Christmas **

**-December 21****st****, 8:25 AM :Kita-**

It was a miracle.

For once in my life I was able to wake up on my own account, not because of the chatter or arguing on the over-active males downstairs. This of course got me thinking; how in the world is it possible for them to be this quiet?

Curious, I quickly changed into my favorite pair of blue jeans and a baggy grey sweater. Now presentable, I padded downstairs, worried something had happened to make all the crazy guys go silent. Reaching the bar I found it empty. Completely empty.

Now this had gone from a miracle to a phenomenon of nature.

And it was freaking me out.

I quickly shuffled around the bar, looking for some sort of sign, anything that would explain the unnatural events going on here today. I found it behind the counter in my brother's script like handwriting on an old yellowed notepad.

_Kita,_

_I went out to get groceries so Mikoto and Totsuka took Anna out on a walk. So I kicked the rest of the guys out, told them to go do something productive and not to come back till opening hour tonight. So if anyone tries to come back while I'm gone kick 'em out. _

_Hope you got some rest while we were gone. ~Izumo_

Annoyed I tossed the note in the trash on my way back to the kitchen. Since my blonde brother wasn't here that meant I had to scavenge the kitchen for something to eat. Joy.  
Entering the industrial sized kitchen I found a few of the cabinets left open, probably by Mikoto after he came down looking for food earlier, and they were all bare. Izumo wasn't kidding when he had said he needed to go grocery shopping. After checking the remaining shelves and finding nothing for my breakfast I made my way back upstairs to grab my bag.

As I reached for the black messenger bag under my nightstand I glanced at my digital clock and noticed the date: December 21st. I thought back to what the bar looked like. It was three days till Christmas Eve and the bar looked like it always did. There wasn't a single Christmas decoration to be found in the place.

To be honest there usually wasn't a whole lot but at least normally by this time the bar would be festive enough. Yet there wasn't even a wreath on the front doors yet.

Well, that was going to have to change.

I went back to the storage room at the back of the hall and started dragging out the Christmas tree. We'd never had a real Christmas tree in the bar. My over-protective brother had worried that it would bring in bugs that would damage his beloved bar so we went with a fake one, year after year.

I somehow managed to drag the large box down the wooden stairs to bar by myself before going back up to the storage room to carry out the ornaments box. I painstakingly worked to get the plastic tree to stand upright before wrapping the red ribbon around it and placing the cotton mat below it. I opened the old cardboard box to find the wreath on top of the ornaments, probably compliments of one of the guys last year. I hung the wreath on the front door before going back to placing the primarily red decorations on the tree. After emptying the box I found that the tree still looked fairly barren. It was a pitying sight actually.

And of course I would have to be the one to fix it.

I grabbed my bag from the couch and started out, making sure to lock the front doors behind me. My brother wasn't the only one out shopping today.

**-December 21****st****,** **3:50 PM :Izumo-**

I arrived back at the bar with way too many bags. I didn't know how those idiots went through so much food but it was getting old. I couldn't afford to keep feeding them for long. As I unlocked the front doors I noticed that someone has gotten the wreath out.

_It was either Totsuka or Kita, they're both big Christmas people._

Entering the warm building I let out a sigh, I only had an hour until it was time to open and let those hooligans back in. I went to set the bags down on the bar top. As I was about to call out and see if Kita was around I spotted her brown mop of hair on the couch. I smiled as I looked at my sleeping sister passed out on the couch. Next to the couch stood the Christmas tree, decked out in ornaments.

_Did we always have that many ornaments?_

A cardboard box sat empty at the base of the fake tree surrounded by gift bags and boxes wrapped in red and gold wrapping paper. It seemed like Kita had been busy in our absence.

The bell on the door chimed "Kusanagi-san~" hummed Totsuka.

"What Totsuka-san?"

"Did you decorate the bar while we were out?" He asks, sliding onto a bar stool "Because you're usually a grouch this time of year."

"Well thanks…"

"The tree is a pretty red." Smiles Anna, admiring Kita's handiwork.

"You'll have to tell Kita that when she wakes up."

"She's in the way…" grumbles Mikoto as he glances almost longingly at the occupied couch.

"Give her a break. She worked hard to be Santa this year."

**-December 25****th****, 8:00 AM :Kita-**

Christmas day. It used to be my favorite day of the year after my birthday. Mikoto would come and visit Izumo and I. The three of us would spend all day watching holiday movies while I tried out what ever new toy Izumo had somehow managed to buy for me. It was a joyful day for me as a child. Now that I was technically an adult the holiday seemed to have lost its shine. I thought back to a few days ago when I had gone shopping, I'd never realized that it took so much work to put Christmas together.

After finally bringing myself to wake up I went to join the crowd of males downstairs. Most of them occupied spots at the bar, waiting for the rest of the crew to arrive. Anna sat alone on the couch, gazing up at the tree. I slid onto the cold leather surface next to her.

"Do you like it?" I ask, ruffling her silver-y hair.

She nodded her head vigorously. "It's a very pretty red."

"I'd hope so. I bought almost every red ornament I could find."

Anna laughed and freed her arms from their confinement in her blanket then wrapped them around my mid-torso. It was the first time she'd ever hugged me. I could have cried a tear or two at her adorableness. Instead I just wrapped my arms around her little body and her fuzzy blanket. "Merry Christmas Anna."

"Well isn't that just adorable." I felt a weight settle next to us on the couch. Judging by the fact that the voice was that of a female I knew it was Aiko.

"Do I detect grouchiness?" Totsuka smirked as he knelt down next to present surrounded tree.

"I got up early and walked in the cold here. I believe I have a right to be grouchy." Sighed Aiko, pulling her black beanie farther down on her head, successfully covering her eyes.

"Fair enough." I shrugged, I probably would have been in a grouchy moment if it hadn't been for Anna's complete adorableness.

"I believe everyone's here so we can start the unwrapping." Announced Totsuka after a head count.

Then the madness began.

**-December 25****th****, 8:56 AM:Kita-**

After the colorfully patterned paper had been swept up and tied off in one gigantic trash bag the guys sat back and mess around with their gifts.

"Thanks Kita-chan." Smiled Totsuka as he sat down and started stringing the new guitar strings onto his instrument.

"No prob'." I shrug it off, guitar strings weren't too expensive.

Looking around the bar I could see the guys with their new 'toys' from me. Bandou had a new set of big dark shades, Chitose was glaring at a book of cheesy pick-up lines (because honestly I didn't know what else to give the flirt), Kamamoto was investigating the set of weights I'd picked up on a whim for him and my brother was admiring the new industrial blender I'd found.

"I feel bad, I didn't get anyone anything." Aiko mumbled, plopping down next to Anna and I on the couch.

"Don't worry about it. You don't really know anyone yet so I doubt you could have shopped for anyone."

"Yet you got me something." She glanced down at the boxed set of rings I'd bought her.

"That's only because I noticed you're always wearing rings so I figured you'd be cool if I got you some." I shrug. It had been the only thing I could think of for our newest member.

"Kita-chan." I felt a small poke on my left arm. I turned to face our youngest member.

"What is it Anna?"

"Thank you for the plushy." She smiled, petting the stuffed tabby with its bright red bow tied around its neck like a collar.

"Well, there's a bit more to it than that, but we have to talk to Mikoto first." I explain.

At the sound of his name the red headed man drags his gaze over to us. He raises his eyebrow questioningly.

"Come over here." I smirk, imitating his gruff vocals. He frowns at my lame imitation but comes towards the couch anyways. He squats down at the edge of the couch next to Anna who was looking between the two of us expectantly.

Mikoto cocks his eyebrow again, as if telling me to explain why we had called him over. "So Anna, I know that you've been asking Fujishima for a cat so I was wondering if Mikoto would be okay with me taking you to go pick out a kitten today."

Anna looked like she was ready to implode out of joy, that or start bouncing up and down, squealing due to the gift. Mikoto on the other hand gave his typical 'humph' before standing up.

"Ask your brother. Not me."

"Izumo already said okay. He wanted me to ask you about it."

"Sure. I don't mind…" He shrugged as he meandered away, probably back upstairs to sleep, with the new leather jacket I bought him slung over one shoulder.

"Well, it looks like you've successfully made this a merry Christmas for everyone Kita-chan." Commented Yata, coming up to us three girls as Mikoto left.

"I would hope so." I sighed, kicking my slipped covered feet up on the coffee table located in front of the couch.

"Well, a few of the guys pitched in to buy you this…" Yata mumbled, passing me a small box. Kamamoto and Bandou waved from the bar, implying that they had pitched in.

"Thanks guys." I tore into the shiny red wrapping paper slowly, making sure I didn't possibly break anything. With the wrapping paper gone it revealed a box dawning a jewelry store logo. Opening the black box revealed a red star shaped pendant on a silver chain.

"Kusanagi-san told us that your birthstone was ruby-y…" he was starting to stutter a bit, it was obvious he was getting nervous about getting a girl jewelry for Christmas, "so we figure red would be okay."

"Thanks so much you guys." I stood up and carefully set the box down on the coffee table before grabbing Yata and pulling him into seemingly one-sided hug. He struggled obviously embarrassed at my sudden actions. "Best Christmas present this year." Yata finally manages to free himself, he quickly joined Bandou and Kamamoto but with an extremely red face.

"A merry Christmas indeed."

* * *

**Sorry that the Christmas chapter is a bit late... I got a new computer/tablet as a gift (from my wonderful parents) since my old one died, so I spent the last few days I've been messing around... sorry.**

**So did you guys like the chapter? I hope I did okay. If you could (because its not that much trouble really) leave a review, I live off of them in these cold wintry days. **

**I hope to have chapter 4 up not long after the new year but I doubt I could get it ready before then so I will wish you all a happy new year now. See you again next year. ~Crystal **


	4. Chapter 4- Newbie Number 2

**Hey! I'm back! Sorry about the delay, finals were last week so most of this month has been pretty busy for me. ****Plus, I felt like this chapter was missing something but I still haven't figured out what it is. If I do sometime in the near future I may update the chapter if not, well then nothing will happen. **

**Thanks for reading, ~Crystal**

* * *

**Chapter 4- Newbie Number 2**

**-January 3****rd****, 12:20 PM: Kita-**

"Jeez, why is it so quiet?" I question, no one in particular, as I descend the stairs to the eerily quiet bar.

"Slow day?" Shrugs Izumo as he continues his normal activities, cleaning glasses.

I frown as I slide onto a stool, HOMRA doesn't have slow days.

"I haven't been this bored in months." Sighs Yata.

"That's sayin' something short-stack."

I swivel around to look at the black haired girl standing behind me. "When did you get here Aiko-chan?"

"Just a minute ago."

"Are we going to ignore the fact that she called me short-stack?!" Yata looked ready to pop a vein.

"Well I thought it was funny." Comments my brother as he walks back towards the kitchen.

"I agree." Chuckles Kamamoto, shoving another tyaki down.

"You all suck." And now he was pouting. It was hard to believe I was the same age as that boy.

The bell at the door chimed but no one cared enough to turn around and bother with whoever it was. Well, everyone besides my brother, which was a first.

"Welcome."

_Welcome? A customer? Just after noon? _

The clack of shoes on the wooden floor drifted just to the left of me and stopped.

"…uhh." I swiveled to the left to find a light brown haired guy with a baseball cap who looked to be in his early twenties. "I heard that you can join HOMRA here?"

"So you're Akagi Shouhei-kun?" And now Totsuka was shoving his favorite, old school camera in the guy's face. 'Shouhei' looked towards our hobby-loving member, he probably took the moment to register what was being shoved up in his face. "I'm listening." Continues Totsuka "Now, now, please come inside." And now the new guy was reacting, and it was pretty hilarious.

"Who are you? Wha, what are you recording!?"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Totsuka Tatara." And Totsuka was still able to act like this all was completely normal. "When someone's going to possibly be joining the gang, we have to record the meeting."

"Ha… ah…" Poor guy didn't know how to respond to that.

Then Yata swooped in, previous pouting forgotten. "You're the guy who wants to join HOMRA." The new guy stood sweat dropping as Yata looked him up and down. "But, it's not like every person who wants to join gets in, ya' know? If you're not good enough... maybe you won't come out without some injuries?" Since when did Yata make threats around, most likely, older guys?

"I…. I'm prepared for that." He didn't sound to convincing.

"Yata… Don't go and just threaten him..." well, I guess great minds think alive 'cause my brother seemed to be saying my thoughts.

"So what's the verdict?" Yata spun the newbie around to face the three members who had actually bothered to show up on this supposed 'slow day'. Kamamoto and Chitose looked uninterested over their shoulders and our hooded friend Bandou swirled around in his seat.

Nobody said anything until the newbie seemed to make eye contact with Bandou. "Shouhei!?" "San-chan!?"

"No way, seriously!" Shouhei seemed delighted at the fact our generally quiet member was around, Bandou on the other hand didn't seem to feel the same way. "It's been awhile! Does that mean you're a member of HOMRA?" But that wasn't all, "What a coincidence! But seeing your face is a relief! I was super nervous this entire time." Boy was he talkative.

Yalta stood and scowled behind Bandon causing him to jump slightly. "Where do you know him from?"

Shouhei grinned as he swung his arm around Bandou's shoulders. "This guy is my childhood friend. We hung out a lot as kids, and we totally got along."

I didn't quite believe the last part, especially with the scowl on Bandou's face.

"Who got along with who…?" his voice was nearing a growl.

"Huh?"

Suddenly Bandou shoved Shouhei away from him, almost back into Izumo's precious bar, "You want to join us? I definitely don't approve!" This was the first time I'd ever heard Bandou raise his voice for any reason. He wasn't one to lose his temper either. "Besides! Why do you want to join HOMRA anyways?!"

The light haired male readjusted his hat before leaning back against the sleek wooden bar. "Well isn't it cool to join HOMRA? Everyone's heard of the legend… there wouldn't be anyone who wouldn't want to join HOMRA, right?"

"TOO SHALLOW!" Bandou's jaw dropped and a few veins in his face looked ready to pop. "You want to join HOMRA with such lame excuses?!"

I was about to step in but Totsuka beat me to it. "Okay, okay, this isn't something for San-chan to decide."

"Agreed." I push myself off my seat. "Leave it to the king."

"Speaking of kings. I'll take you to see him now." Totsuka motioned for the newbie to follow as he started for the stairs. Shouhei followed, a bead of sweat evident on his brow. Bandou grudgingly followed as well. As I watched the retreating figures I debated following as well, it would have been interesting to watch Shouhei 'take the test'. But then again, I didn't want to hear Bandou complain if he did pass.

So I just stayed downstairs.

**-January 5****th****, 2:18 PM-**

"_I'll never tell. Muhahah. Haha."_

"What the hell was that?" Questions Kamamoto, slowly putting down his sandwich.

"That would be my phone." Aiko grumbles, shooting a death glare at the blonde.

Izumo sets down his glass before dramatically shrugging. "I will never understand the younger generation." He sighs.

"Old man." Yata mumbles as he leans against the bar next to Kamamoto.

"For 26, yes, he is." I agree "Though Aiko-chan's not that much younger than him."

"That matter aside" Izumo continues with a scowl "are you going to answer your phone, Aiko-chan?" He asks as the ringtone starts to repeat.

"Guess I should." The 21-year old shrugs before pulling her phone out of her pocket and unlocking it. "Hello?" Aiko's voice rang out as the rest of the bar had gone quiet, for once the irresponsible boys were being respectful of a phone call, that and Bandou and newbie Shouhei had already left for the day.

"Hey! Hey! Stop shouting!"

"I know, I know, I should call more, I know."

"I've been busy, okay?"

"It's none of your businesses what I do with my free time."

"No it's not! You're not my babysitter or my mother!"

"Give me a break!"

"I don't know. Maybe the end of the quarter?"

"Gosh, stop yelling!" She shouted before slamming her phone down on the bar top. Izumo flitted around nervously, wanting to check and see if his bar was alright, he had just polished it after all, but he knew better than to mess with a girl when she was pissed (trust me, he's found out the hard way) and to be especially cautious when this girl was part of the clan known for short tempers and violent tendencies.

Yata on the other hand never seemed to get it through his thick, beanie covered, skull. "Well that was interesting." The auburn haired male smirked at the older girl.

"Shut the fuck up, short-stack!" Aiko had to be REALLY pissed for only one of Yata's snide remarks to send her storming off, taking her phone and its funky ringtone with her.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, despite its shortness. Please leave a review, they are much appreciated , even if its criticizing I still love to hear from my readers. **


End file.
